RAINBOW FOR HER
by kim ae young
Summary: no summary. Just Fanfic SICHUL Re-post


**Title : RAINBOW FOR HER **

**Main Cast : Choi Si Won (N)**

** Kim Hee Chul (Y)**

**Extended Cast : Lee Eun Hyuk (N)**

** Park Lee Teuk (Y)**

**OOC's character :**

**Choi Jung Woon (N) as appa Siwon or pengacara Choi**

**Kim Sun Ah (Y) as eomma Heechul**

**Kim Hee Joon (N) as appa Heechul**

**Genre : romance, family, friendship, sad maybe, GENDERSWICTH ,OOC'S... and gaje too much hehehe**

**RATE : T**

**summary : Semua cerita, karakter, setting, alur, dll adalah milik dari author. Author sama sekali tidak terkait dengan pemilik, pencipta, atau produsen dari setiap media apapun. Tidak ada pelanggaran hak cipta dimaksudkan. super junior adalah milik tuhan,SMent,ELFs,orang tua dan dirinya sendiri. nama hanya digunakan untuk keperluan cerita. Terinspirasi dari berbagai drama korea. Tapi tetap semua kata katanya,alur murni inspirasi aku hhehehe...**

_**tenggelam dalam hampa **_

_**melayang pada tempat tak bernama**_

_**berjiwa, tanpa tahu kan kemana**_

_**sejak kau muncul di kehidupan gelapku**_

_**kehidupanku lebih berarti**_

_**meski kau hadir dalam sekejap**_

_**namun berjuta indah yang kurasakan.**_

_**#Kim Heechul**_

**RAINBOW FOR HER**

**AUTHOR POV**

Malam yang cukup sunyi dan dingin menyelimuti kota seoul malam itu, semua orang merasakan dingin yang menusuk malam itu. Tak terkecuali seorang namja tampan berbadan tegap bernama Choi Siwon. Ia sedang menghangatkan tubuhnya di perapian yang ada diruang keluarganya. Dirumah itu ia hanya tinggal berdua dengan ayahnya, sedangkan ibunya telah lama meninggal dunia. Malam itu ia sedang menunggu ayahnya pulang dari bekerja, sebenarnya ia jarang menunggu ayahnya pulang jika sudah larut malam. Tapi ntah kenapa kini ia ingin sekali menunggu ayahnya.

#######

Satu jam berlalu, siwon masih tetap menunggu ayahnya pulang, ia pun memutuskan kembali kekamarnya. Namun niatnya tak jadi dilaksanakan ketika ia mendengar bunyi suara mobil dari arah rumahnya dan bisa ia pastikan itu mobil ayahnya

**AUTHOR POV END**

**SIWON POV**

Namaku Choi Siwon seorang namja berumur 16 tahun, kini aku sedang menghangatkan diri diruang tengah sambil menunggu appaku pulang. Sudah jam 12.30 KST, sudah sejam aku menunggu appa pulang. Lebih baik aku kembali kekamar. Ahhh liburan musim dingin ini memang membosankan. Belum sampai niatku kembali kekamar terlaksana, tiba tiba aku mendengar bunyi suara mobil.. itu pasti appa. Kubuka pintu depan rumahku. Dan aku lihat, appa baru saja keluar dari mobilnya. Eh tunggu appa membuka pintu mobil sebelahnya, hmm yeoja? Ahhh appa yang benar saja, apa itu kekasihnya? Tapi masih muda sekali, mungkin sebaya denganku. Appa ini... aku kan memang memperbolehkannya punya kekasih dan menikah lagi, tapi ya.. tidak sebaya denganku jugalah.. masa aku memanggilnya eomma. Ahh appa ada ada saja. Aku harus mendengar penjelasannya. Oh iya.. appaku bernama Choi Jung Woon seorang pengacara terkenal dikota seoul hihihi

"annyeong siwon-ah" sapa appa padaku dan berjalan masuk kerumah, dan diikuti yeoja itu

"oohhh ya annyeong appa, kenapa lama sekali appa pulang? Aku lelah menuggu" ujarku dengan nada sedikit kesal, sebenarnya bukan kesal karena itu juga, aku lebih kesal pada yeoja ini, kenapa dia sama sekali tidak menyapaku. Ahh kalau begini aku tidak akan merestui hubungan mereka

"ah mian.. biasanya kau tidak menunggu appa jika sudah larut malam, sudah sana tutup pintu dulu" jawabnya

"ah ye..." jawabku singkat sambil menutup pintu rumah kami, appa dan yeoja itu sudah duluan keruang tengah, samar samar aku mendengar appa berbicara padanya

"duduklah dulu agasshi, nanti kau akan kukenalkan pada anakku tadi, dan dia yang akan menemanimu selama kau tinggal disini, aku kekamar untuk berganti baju sebentar " ucap appa dan aku sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataannya, ia memanggil yeoja itu aggashi? Kenapa bukan chagi kkkeekke.. kenapa aku yang akan menemaninya? Tinggal disini? MWO?. Sudahlah lebih baik aku kekamar appa dulu, aku ingin menanyakan hal ini padanya

***kamar tuan Choi**

"appa..." teriakku

"wae? Kenapa teriak teriak siwon-ah?"

"apa yeoja itu kekasih appa? Kenapa muda sekali? Aku setuju jika appa menikah lagi tapi ya jangan muda seperti appa aku tidak setuju pokoknya kalau yang menjadi eommaku sebaya denganku, trus kenapa dia harus tinggal disini dan kenapa aku yang harus menemaninya dirumah?" ujarku to the point

" siwon-ah sejak kapan kau cerewet seperti ini? Kau ini... dengarkan dulu penjelasan appa jika kau tak mau salah paham seperti ini, ayo ikut appa keruang tengah" ucap appa tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku

***ruang tengah**

Kulihat yeoja itu sedang duduk dan selalu melihat kebawah, dasar yeoja aneh kenapa dia melihat kakinya terus..

"siwon-ah kemari, perkenalkan dia Kim Hee Chul.. dia lebih sering dipanggil anak dari klien appa yang sedang menghadapi perceraian, ia akan tinggal disini bersama kita sampai hak asuhnya ditentukan kepada siapa" ucap appa, ooh begitu hahaha aku memang benar benar pabo telah menuduh appaku sembarangan. Karena aku merasa bersalah karena menuduh yeoja itu aneh aneh, akupun mengulurkan tanganku untuk mengenalkan diriku

"ooh, perkenalkan Choi Si Won imnida, umurku 16 tahun dan sepertinya kita sebaya agasshi. Bangapseumnida"

Sudah sekian lama aku mengulurkan tanganku tapi ia sama sekali tak menyambutnya, ahh yeoja ini benar benar membuatku kesal. Tiba tiba appa mengajaknya kekamar tamu tanpa mempedulikan aku yang masih mematung diruang tengah.

#skip time

Aku dan appa sedang duduk disofa ruang tengah, appa menyuruhku mendengarkan semua penjelasan tentang yeoja itu, sebenarnya aku masih kesal dengan yeoja itu.

"siwon-ah, maafkan tindakan heechul tadi ya. Appa akan menceritakan kenapa dia seperti itu. Hmm begini siwon-ah, chullie itu anak yang pendiam, dan jarang bergaul dengan orang orangtuanya ini mempermasalahkan hak asuhnya juga. Tapi chullie tidak mau tinggal dengan kedua orangtuanya, padahal ia belum menginjak 17 tahun seharusnya ia harus tinggal dengan salah satu orangtuanya. Tapi ia bersikeras tidak mau tinggal dengan orangtuanya. Appa tak tahu alasan dia menolak hak asuh itu, orangtuanya juga tak berbicara apa apa. Jadi appa harap kau bisa sedikit mengubahnya menjadi anak yang bisa bergaul dengan orang lain, setidaknya sampai perceraian orangtuanya selesai" ujar appa menjelaskan tentang heechul

"oohh begitu appa... baiklah liburan musim dingin ini aku akan menemaninya dirumah.." ucapku mengerti

"baiklah lebih baik kita tidur sekarang" ucap appa beranjak dari tempat duduknya

Sudah seminggu heechul tinggal dirumahku, entah kenapa aku dan dia masih canggung dan dia tak pernah berbicara padaku, aku jadi teringat janjiku yah walau bukan janji juga, tapi appa berpesan agar mengubahnya menjadi gadis yang pandai bergaul dengan orang lain... baiklah aku akan mengajaknya berbicara padaku. Aku pun turun kebawah melihat heechul, ya.. dia sekarang ada dihalaman rumahku, sedang membaca buku yang tebalnya bisa kubilang fantastis. Hehehe. Aku duduk disampingnya kini.

"annyeong heechul-ssi" sapaku ramah padanya. Dan tidak digubris sama sekali olehnya. Ia masih saja berkutat pada bukunya yang tebal itu.

"hmm heechul-ssi kau mau es krim? Aku membawakannya untukmu, es krim ini enak sekali.. kau pasti suka" ucapku riang. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya ia tak menggubris apapun yang aku katakan. Sabar siwon...! aku pun nekat mengambil buku yang sedang dibacanya, dan meletakkan semangkuk es krim ditangannya. Ia hanya memandangi es krim itu tanpa menyentuhnya sama sekali, sudah 2 menit dan pastinya es krim itu mencair. Memang aneh gadis ini, aku sangat frustasi melihatnya.

"heechul-ssi, es krimnya sudah mencair kenapa tidak kau makan makan..." ucapku lagi. Tiba tiba ia bangkit dari duduknya, lalu meletakkan es krim itu di samping kursi panjang ini, lalu ia berlalu pergi dari hadapanku tanpa mengeluarkan kata kata.

Ya tuhan... gadis ini benar-benar menarik perhatianku, aku ingin tahu lebih jauh kenapa ia bisa menjadi gadis seperti itu.

########

**Keesokan harinya,**

Aku sedang sibuk bermain game komputer dikamarku, tiba tiba aku teringat dengan pr ku selama musim dingin. Ya tuhan, aku lupa kalau aku ada tugas dari jessica sosengnim, mana susah lagi. Kalau nanya eunhyuk percuma, otaknya pas pasan juga, nanya leeteuk ahhh tak mungkin ia sekarang sedang di jepang. Oohhh! Heechul, bisakah aku bertanya padanya. Sepertinya dia gadis yang cukup pintar...

***kamar heechul**

Tookk

Tok

"heechul-ssi kau didalam, aku masuk ya..."ucapku

Akupun masuk kedalam kamarnya, awalnya aku takut ia tak mau membantuku, ah ayolah siwon

"hmm..heechul-ssi, bolehkah aku meminta bantuanmu? Begini aku punya tugas dari guruku selama musim dingin ini, tapi tugasku sangat susah, bolehkah aku bertanya padamu tentang pelajaran ini?" aku pun menyodorkan bukuku padanya, dan tanpa disangka sangka, ia mengambil buku itu, dan mengerjakan tugasku.. 15 menit ia selesai mengerjakannya. Mataku mengerjap ngerjap tak percaya, mulutku mengangga lebar. Tuhan dia pintar sekali...

"gomawo heechul-ssi" ucapku engambil kembali bukuku darinya

"cheonma"

Oh tuhan itu kata-kata pertamanya padaku, ahhh siwon kau berhasil hahahahaha..

Sejak saat itu, aku memintanya terus mengerjakan beberapa soal, padahal itu bukan tugasku juga sih.. tapi dengan begini aku bisa mengakrabkan diri padanya, dan setidaknya ia berbicara padaku, ya.. walaupun kata cheonma saja..

Hari ini aku mengajaknya ketoko buku dan sekalian ke tempat latihan pianoku. Ia tampaknya senang saat aku ajak ketoko buku. Ah anak ini benar benar penyuka buku

"heechul-ssi kau boleh mengambil semua buku yang kau suka, oh iya disini juga banyak buku yang isinya soal soal.." ucapku, ia tak menghiraukanku, ia langsung berjalan ke rak rak buku, aku hanya memperhatikannya dari jauh, ntah kenapa aku senang melihatnya sedikit tersenyum saat melihat buku buku itu.

**#skip time**

"heechul-ssi, kau mau menemaniku sebentar ketempat latihan pianoku kan? Aku mau bertemu sosengnim latihan pianoku?" ucapku . dan kulihat ia mengangukkan kepalanya.

20 menit kemudian kami sampai ditempat latihan pianoku. Aku ajak dia masuk. Kusuruh dia duduk , selagi aku berbicara pada sosengnim. Selesai berbicara pada sosengnim, aku pun berencana pulang. Tapi niatku berhenti saat heechul melihat piano yang ada diruangan itu.

"heechul-ssi, kau suka bermain piano?" tanyaku

Ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya

"aku punya sesuatu untukmu, kemarilah" ucapku seraya menarik lengannya lembut, dan aku tau kini ia sedikit risih saat aku memegang tangannya. Kududukan dia disampingku yang sudah berhadapan dengan piano berwarna putih ini.

"aku ingin kau mendengarkan ini" kuletakkan jemariku diatas tuts piano ini, kumulai dengan sedikit intro dan kumulai memainkan sebuah lagu dan aku sendiri yang menyanyikan liriknya

Everybody's looking for that something  
One thing that makes it all complete  
You'll find it in the strangest places  
Places you never knew it could be

Some find it in the face of their children  
Some find it in their lover's eyes  
Who can deny the joy it brings  
When you've found that special thing  
You're flying without wings

Some find it sharing every morning  
Some in their solitary lives  
You'll find it in the words of others  
A simple line can make you laugh or cry

You'll find it in the deepest friendship  
The kind you cherish all your life  
And when you know how much that means  
You've found that special thing  
You're flying without wings

So, impossible as they may seem  
You've got to fight for every dream  
Cos who's to know which one you let go  
Would have made you complete

Well, for me it's waking up beside you  
To watch the sunrise on your face  
To know that I can say I love you  
In any given time or place

It's little things that only I know  
Those are the things that make you mine  
And it's like flying without wings  
Cos you're my special thing  
I'm flying without wings

And you're the place my life begins  
And you'll be where it ends

I'm flying without wings  
And that's the joy you bring  
I'm flying without wings

_**Flying without wings by Westlife**_

"Maeu joseumnida" ucapnya dan ia bertepuk tangan setelah aku bernyanyi dan memainkan piano *maap kalau koreanya salah ya reader hehehe*, mimpi apa aku semalam ia bilang suaraku bagus sekali? Dan ia berbicara lagi padaku? Kata kata lain yang ia bilang selain cheonma. Ahhh siwon kau mulai gila sekarang

"ahhh.. gomawo heechul-ssi, hmm heechul-ssi aku boleh bertanya padamu?" ucapku sedikit gugup, ia menganguk sedikit. Dan itu kuartika ia mau menjawab pertanyaanku

"kenapa kau tak mau tinggal dengan ayah dan ibumu?"

Entah kenapa saat aku bertanya seperti itu, ekspresi wajahnya menjadi murung dan diam seperti orang ketakutan. Ia menundukkan wajahnya. Ya tuhan aku salah bertanya padanya. Tiba tiba ia berlari keluar. Dan tentunya aku panik,

"heechul-ssi... mianhae aku tak berniat menyakiti perasaanmu, aku..." kata kataku terhenti, mataku membulat.. saat melihat heechul terjatuh tersandung batu.. dan aku yakini, darah mengalir cukup deras dari lutut dan kakinya, serta tangannya juga lecet.

"heechul-ssi, mianhae... sakitkah? Aku antar kau kerumah sakit, lukamu cukup besar..." aku sedikit merinding dan cemas melihat lukanya, tapi kulihat ia cukup tenang melihat keadaannya. Kalau normalnya, jika seorang gadis jatuh dengan luka menganga seperti ini, ia pasti menangis. Tapi kenapa dia tidak menangis?. Ya tuhan heechul kau ini memang gadis yang sangat menyita perhatianku sekarang

***dirumah sakit**

Aku benar benar ingin meringgis melihat lutut dan kaki heechul dijahit, pasti itu sakitnya luar biasa. Tapi yang aku salutkan. Dia tak menangis bahkan meringgis saja tidak, kenapa luka seperti itu tidak sakit sedikitpun olehnya... setelah selesai diobati. Kami kembali kerumah, saat dimobil aku menanyakan lukanya lagi.

"heechul-ssi, kalau masih sakit katakan saja padaku, kau juga jangan lupa minum obatnya agar cepat sembuh. Mian karena aku kau terluka begini, sebentar aku akam membukakan pintu dan meurunkanmu dari mobil"

Akupun membantunya keluar dari mobil, ia hampir terjatuh saat ingin berdiri. Untungnya tanganku dengan sigap menahannya.

"heechul-ssi, bagaimana kau kugendong saja. Kau sepertinya tidak bisa berjalan dengan baik sekarang." Ucapku seraya berjongkok dan berharap ia mau kugendong. Tanpa kuduga ia naik kepunggungku dan mengalungkan tangannya keleherku, aku sungguh tak percaya, kukira ia masih marah padaku tentang kejadian tadi.

***kamar heechul**

Sesampainya dikamar heechul, aku mendudukannya di kasurnya. Aku tahu kini ia ingin beristirahat, jadi kuputuskan langsung keluar dari kamarnya tanpa berbicara padanya. Belum sempat kakiku melangkah, ia menarik lengan bajuku.

"waeyo heechul-ssi?" tanyaku heran

"gomawo siwon-ssi hari ini, aku tak marah padamu" ucapnya

"gwencahana heechul-ssi, aku kekamar dulu"

Entah kenapa hari ini tak jadi menjadi hari terburukku, itu kata kata terpanjangnya selama ia dan aku bersama. Thanks god..

############

***Diruang makan**

"pagi appa"

"pagi siwonie.. kau sudah bangun, mana chullie?" tanya appa yang sedang mengoles rotinya dengan selai coklat kesukaannya

"hmm.. kemarin gara gara kesalahanku, ia terjatuh appa, ia mendapat luka jahitan dilutut dan kakinya. Jadi sepertinya ia tak akan sarapan bersama kita. Biar aku yang mengantarkan sarapan kekamarnya" jawabku menyiapkan beberapa helai roti untuk heechul.

"kau sudah akrab padanya, appa senang dengan usahamu untuk mengubahnya" ucap appa, aku hanya tersenyum padanya dan berlalu dari hadapannya sambil memegang nampan berisi roti dan susu untuk heechul

Tok

Tok

Tok

"heechul-ssi kau sudah bangun? Aku mengantarkan sarapan untukmu..."

Ceklek...

"sudah..," ucapnya ia mengambil nampan dari tanganku

"jangan lupa minum obatnya, sepertinya kakimu sudah dapat berjalan lagi. Istirahatlah dulu. Annyeong" ucapku pergi dari hadapannya

Sore harinya, aku menunggu kedatangan eunhyuk dan leeteuk sahabatku. Mereka ingin bermain denganku hari ini. Dan aku pun langsung mengiyakan, karena sudah 2 minggu aku tak bertemu mereka...

"ahh akhirnya kita berkumpul lagi teman-temanku" cerocos eunhyuk yang tetap fokus pada stick game ps nya

"kau berlebihan hyukie, aku bosan sebenarnya main dengan kalian berdua, kalian selalu saja bermain game. Dan aku selalu diacuhkan... wonnie.. kenapa kau mengajak main dirumah? Kenapa tidak ke mall" ujar teukie

"diluar dingin teukie... lebih baik dirumah hehe" jawabku

"menyebalkan... lebih baik aku berlama lama dijepang" ujar teukie mepoutkan bibirnya

"jangan begitu teukie-ah, kau jelek seperti itu hehehe" ucap eunhyuk.

Ahh eunhyuk mencari masalah dengan leeteuk, dan aku tau sebentar lagi eunhyuk akan melakukan sesuatu padanya. Dan benar saja bantal yang ada di pangkuan leeteuk akhirnya mendarat dikepala eunhyuk

"hahahaha, rasain kau monyet gila..." ujar leeteuk memukul mukul bantal itu kekepala eunhyuk

"teuki-ah apa yang kau lakukan?" ujar eunhyuk kesal pada leeteuk..

"yeee... aku menang hyukie-ah... " ujarku saat menang bermain game

"aissshhhh, kau lihat teuki,, AKU KALAH DARI SIWON! Dan itu semua gara gara kau"

"HAHAHAHA, terima saja nasibmu hyukie hahaha" tawaku. Aku terdiam saat melihat heechul turun dari atas tangga

"heechul-ssi"

"siapa dia won-ah? " tanya leeteuk

"ahhh yeppuda" ujar eunhyuk dan langsung mendapat death glare dariku

"heechul-ssi kemarilah"

Ia berjalan mendekati kami dengan langkah yang masih pincang sedikit

"heechul-ssi perkenalkan mereka sahabatku.. namja kurus ini namanya eunhyuk dan yeoja ini leeteuk"

"annyeong" ucap leeteuk dan eunhyuk serempak

"annyeong" jawab heechul. Sepertinya heechul sudah sedikit berubah

"ahhhh senangnya, aku punya teman seorang yeoja sekarang, heechul-ssi maukah kau memasak denganku? Aku ingin masak bibimbap ?" ujar leeteuk

"ne.." jawab heechul

"teukie, dia orang yang pendiam dan susah bergaul, kumohon mengerti jika ia menjawabmu dengan kata-kata singkat" bisikku pada leeteuk

"baiklah arraso"

Kulihat heechul tersenyum saat membantu teuki memasak didapur, ia memang tak banyak bicara tapi leeteuk tetap saja mengajaknya mengobrol dan menyuruhnya ini itu, setelah mereka selesai memasak kami pun memakan semua bibimbap.. eunhyuk juga mengeluarkan kemampuannya melucu, kulirik heechul tersenyum melihat kelakuan eunhyuk dan leeteuk dari tadi. Malam pun menjelang leeteuk dan eunhyuk sudah pulang. Heechul sudah tidur dikamarnya. Sekarang aku daan appa sedang mengobrol diruang tamu

"appa bagaimana proses perceraian orangtua heechul?" tanyaku

"sepertinya sebulan lagi akan selesai won-ah"

"ooh begitu, appa sepertinya heechul sudah ada kemajuan, tadi eunhyuk dan leeteuk kemari. Sepertinya heechul mulai terbiasa dengan orang asing" ujarku

"baguslah, kau bantulah iya lebih baik lagi. Appa kekamar dulu"

"ne appa"

Hari ini aku mengajak heechul ke lotte world, aku ingin mengajaknya bersenang senang hari ini... ia pun tak menolak ajakanku

"heechul bagaimana kalau kita naik jet coaster?"

"hmm baiklah"

Saat naik wahana menegangkan itu, heechul sama sekali tak berteriak ataupun takut, tak memejamkan matanya juga. Ketika kami memasuki rumah hantu pun, ia tidak takut sama sekali. Malah tersenyum melihat hantu hantu sedikit aneh. Tapi mungkin ia menyukai wahana menegangkan,,,

Setelah itu, aku ingin mengajaknya bermain bianglala. Aku pun mengutarakan keinginanku itu

"heechul-ssi kau mau naik bianglala denganku?" tanyaku

"tidak, aku lelah bermain. Aku ingin jalan saja" ucapnya

"hmm, baiklah jika itu maumu. Kaja" tanpa sadar aku mengenggam tangan cantiknya, awalnya kami merasa canggung dan aku juga sedikit terkejut atas tindakanku ini. Tapi yasudahlah sepertinya ia tidak menolak pegangan tanganku. Kami pun berjalan jalan disekitar taman bermain sambil bergandengan tangan dan memakan gulali. Aku dapat melihat wajahnya sangat cerah dan senyum terukir dibibir semerah cherrynya. Ia juga sudah mulai bersikap layaknya orang normal mengutarakan sesuatu yang dianggapnya aneh dan menjawab saat aku bertanya dan balik bertanya kepadaku. Ia lebih cantik jika seperti ini. Ah kenapa jantungku tiba tiba berdesir seperti ini saat melihatnya.

Kami pun berhenti dibangku taman, aku beniat membelikannya minuman. Sepertinya ia sedikit kelelahan.

"heechul-ssi, tunggu disini sebentar. Aku mau membeli minuman untukmu" ucapku mendudukkannya dibangku taman

"ne.."

**SIWON POV END**

**HEECHUL POV**

Aku sedang menunggu siwon dibangku taman ini, ntah kenapa ia lama sekali membeli minuman. Sebenarnya aku takut sendirian dikeramaian seperti ini. Aku tertegun ketika melihat dua orang anak kecil tak jauh berdiri dariku, sepertinya ia beradik kakak, kini yang ada dipikiranku adalah masa kecilku bersama kakak ku kim heejin. Ya tuhan aku tak mau mengingatnya lagi. Tiba tiba aku merasakan sakit diperutku yang amat sangat sakit, aku sering seperti ini tapi hanya ketika malam. Ini kenapa? Ini sungguh sakit sekali. Perlahan pandanganku memudar dan menjadi gelap. Arrrggggghhhh siwon-ssi tolong aku...

**HEECHUL POV END**

**SIWON POV**

Kenapa supermarketnya ramai sekali, pasti heechul sudah lelah menungguku disana. Lebih baik aku cepat cepat kembali ketaman. Sesampainya disana aku melihat orang-orang, ramai menggelilingi bangku tempat heechul tadi duduk. Eh tunggu heechul kemana. Aku medekati keramaian itu. Omo... aku melihat heechul tergeletak dibangku taman itu.

"heechul-ssi, wae geurae? Heechul-ssi ireona? Kau kenapa" ucapku meletakkan tubuhnya dipangkuanku, aku meggoyang goyangkan .. Kurasakan dingin disekujur tubuhnya, aku takut ia kenapa napa. Tiba tiba ia membuka sedikit matanya

"heechul-ssi kau kenapa? Tubuhmu dingin sekali. Aku bawa kerumah sakit ya" kubelai wajahnya yang sudah pucat

"aniyo, bawa saja aku pulang siwon-ssi" ucapnya lirih dan pelan

"gwencahanayo? Aku takut kau kenapa napa" ucapku menggendongnya ala bridal style.

"gwencahana"

***skiptime**

***choi house**

Kuletakkan tubuh heechul di ranjangnya, aku pun menghidupkan api diperapian kamarnya. Aku berlari kedapur membuat segelas susu hangat, lalu meminumkan padanya. Tapi ia memuntahkan minumannya. Ya tuhan dia kenapa. Aku yang tak tega melihatnya kedinginan, memberanikan diri naik keatas ranjangnya, masuk kedalam selimutnya dan memeluk dirinya. Kuharap ia dapat hangat. Kulap peluh dikeningnya. Padahal tubuhnya sangat dingin tapi ia mengeluarkan keringat yang cukup banyak.

2 jam kemudian

Aku masih tetap dengan posisi awalku. Kulihat ia sudah tertidur, walaupun tubuhnya masih sedikit dingin. Aku beranjak dari ranjangnya ketika medengar suara telpon dari bawah. Akupun berlari kebawah.

"yoboseyo?"

"ahh appa? Ahh kau tak pulang malam ini?"

"ah baiklah appa, arraseo aku akan menjaganya. Annyeong appa"

Kututup telpon dari appa, kemudian berjalan kembali kekamar heechul. Sesampainya dikamar heechul, entah kenapa aku ingin melihat lihat isi kamar tamu yang sudah dihuninya selama sebulan lebih. Kubuka laci yang ada disamping ranjangnya, aku melihat sebuah buku, lebih tepatnya seperti diary. Aku penasaran sekali dengan isi diary itu. Heechul-ssi mianhae. Kubuka halaman demi halaman diary itu

**10 JULY 2011**

_Kembali mereka bertengkar, ya orangtuaku. Tapi aku tak menganggap mereka lagi seperti orangtuaku. Hari ini hari ulangtahunku, tapi aku tak sedikitpun merasa bahagia. Aku malah merasakan kepedihan yang teramat dalam. Suara suara barang yang pecah, teriakan teriakan mereka yang menghujat satu sama lain, bahkan mengeluarkan kata kata kotor, sungguh menjijikan. Aku berusaha menutup telingaku rapat rapat. Aku Cuma bermohon mereka mengunci mulut mereka. Setiap hari mereka bertengkar dari hal sepele sampai mengungkit ungkit kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Ya kejadian membuatku menjadi seperti. Setiap malam juga aku merasakan sakit dibagian perutku. Tapi sakit itu tidak sebanding dengan sakit hati yang aku rasakan kini_

**AGUSTUS 2011**

_Lagi dan lagi mereka bertengkar. Dan aku muak dengan mereka. Kuharap mereka menghilang saja dari kehidupanku kini. Kini mereka mengungkit lagi kejadian sepuluh tahun silam. Kejadian dimana eonniku kim heejin meninggal. eonniku heejin orang yang mandiri,ceria dan baik. Orangtuaku membebaskan dia kemanapun dia suka. Hingga pada suatu hari eonniku heejin tidak pulang semalaman dari tempat les pianonya. Hingga orangtuaku mendapat kabar bahwa heejin diculik oleh segerombolan anak muda. Ia hilang selama sebulan kemudian ditemukan tak bernyawa ditepi jurang. Polisi mengatakan bahwa eonniku selama diculik, ia disiksa dan dilecehkan. Hingga pada suatu saat sang penculik membawanya kabur keluar kota, tapi naas mobil yang dikendarai penculik itu mengalami kecelakaan. Penculik yang jumlahnya 3 orang itu pun meninggal dunia. Aku tahu cerita ini dari pembantuku, saat aku tahu eonniku meninggal aku benar benar kehilangannya dan setiap malam menangis dikamarnya. Semenjak saat itu orangtuaku sangat menutup dunia luar dari diriku, mereka selalu mengawasi gerak gerikku, bahkan aku tak boleh bersekolah disekolah biasa, mereka melakukan home scholling untukku. Aku tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang lagi dari mereka. Aku tak punya teman dan bahkan tak punya kepedulian terhadap sesama. Hatiku sudah terlanjur sakit. Bahkan setiap malam aku merasakan sakit diperutku, tapi rasa sakit itu tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit hatiku kini._

**JANUARI 2012**

_Mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah, kalau anak kebanyakan akan bersedih jika orang tuanya berpisah tapi aku tidak. Aku justru merasa senang mereka berpisah. Karena apa? Karena aku akan hidup tenang tanpa mendengar teriak teriakan mereka lagi. Tapi aku salah mereka memperebutkan hak asuhku dipersidangan. Aku maju dipersidangan itu dan mengatakan bahwa aku tak ingin diasuh oleh salah satu dari mereka . keputusanku sudah bulat, aku tidak mau lagi hidup dengan mereka. _

Setelah membaca diary heechul tadi, tak terasa air mataku menetes. Sungguh seperti itukah hidupnya, makanya ia tak pernah menangis saat ia terluka atau mengalami sakit, tak takut atau pun cemas dengan apapun. Ya tuhan gadis secantik dan sebaik dia tak layak hidup seperti itu.

**#skip time**

Aku sedang sibuk di dapur memasak nasi goreng untuk sarapanku dan heechul. Setelah selesai aku berniat mengantarkan sarapan ini kekamarnya. Saat aku membalikkan badanku, kulihat heechul sudah berdiri didepanku.

"ahh heechul-ssi kau sudah bangun? Apa masih merasakan sakit atau kedinginan?kau ingin sesuatu? Aku baru akan mengantarkan sarapan padamu, Lebih baik kau masuk kekamar saja, kau masih pucat" tanyaku beruntun

"aniya gwencahana, aku akan makan diruang makan bersamamu saja."

"hmm baiklah ayoooo" ajakku

***ruang makan**

"apakah masakanku enak?" tanyaku sekedar

"enak"

"kau sudah merasa baikan? Ucapku lagi

"ne.." iya menjawab pertanyaanku singkat, ia masih sibuk memakan nasi gorengnya dengan lahap. Ia makan belepotan seperti anak kecil. Kulap sedikit mulutnya yang sedikit kotor.

"kau ini makan seperti anak kecil saja" ucapku selesai mengelap bibirnya. Ia nampak terdiam dan tak melanjutkan makanny. Ia malah melihatku dengan tatapan bingung

"ah kau kenapa heechul-ssi? Kenapa tak dimakan lagi? Kau sudah kenyang? Oh ya, kemarikan tanganmu..." ucapku menarik tangannya lembut. Kupasangankan gelang berwarna pelangi ditangannya

"kemarin aku membelinya untukmu, warnanya seperti pelangi. Kau suka? Jangan sampai dihilangkan ya..." ujarku menatapnya lembut

Tiba tiba

Chup..

Ia mendaratkan ciuman dipipiku. Jantungku berdebar sangat cepat sekarang. Kulihat wajahnya memerah setelah menciumku. Ia menunduk malu sepertinya. Aku terkekeh pelan melihatnya malu seperti itu. Aku mengangkat dagunya dan menatapnya dalam, tanpa sadar aku mendekatkan wajahku kearahnya dan menciumnya tepat dibibirnya. Jantungku berdegup kencang saat bersamanya. Aku selalu berkeinginan membuatnya selalu tersenyum. Ya..Walaupun ia selalu cuek dan tak peduli aku menyukainya? Apakah ini rasanya menyukai seorang perempuan? Ya sepertinya aku menyukainya. Setelah berciuman cukup lama, aku melepaskan tautan ciuman kami. Kulihat ia gugup.

"mianhae" hanya kata itu yang dapat aku katakan

Ia tersenyum kecil dan mendarat ciuman singkat dibibirku. Ah? Apakah ini tanda dia menyukaiku juga.

"aku menyukaimu heechul-ssi, kau juga?" tanyaku dengan sangat lancar

"ne... siwon-ssi, gomawoyo..." ujarnya

Kurengkuh tubuh rampingnya kepelukkanku. Sungguh ini diluar bayanganku, sudah hampir 2 bulan aku bersamanya, padahal awalnya aku hanya ingin mengubahnya saja. Tapi ini seperti bonus untukku. Terima kasih tuhan. Kuangkat wajahnya dan kucium ia lagi dengan sangat lembut.

Appa pulang sore hari ini, entah kenapa ia pulang cepat sekarang. Ia mengajak kami berjalan-jalan dan berbelanja. Oh ya aku sudah menceritakan isi diary heechul pada appa sebelumnya. Sepertinya appa mengerti dan akan mengatakannya pada orangtua heechul kenapa heechul tak mau tinggal bersama orangtuanya

"appa akan mentraktir kalian makan sushi... kalian mau?" tanyanya

"ne appa aku mau" ucapku kulihat heechul hanya menganggukan kepalanya

Sesampainya ditempat makan sushi

"kenapa appa mengajak kami berjalan jalan seperti ini?" tanyaku

"appa hanya sedang bosan, appa juga sudah lam tak berjalan denganmu. Appa juga ingin membuat heechul yang cantik ini senang hehehe" ucap appa

"gomawoyo ahjussi, sudah memperbolehkan aku tinggal bersama kalian. Dan ahjussi juga hangat serta memperlakukanku sama seperti senang sekali" ucap heechul tersenyum pada kami semua

"ah aniyo gwenchana chullie-ah"

Malam yang bertaburan bintang menghiasi perjalanan kami pulang kerumah, kulihat heechul memandangi langit tanpa berkedip sedikitpun

"kau suka bintang chullie?" tanyaku tepat disampingnya duduk kini

"ne.. tapi semenjak kau memberikanku gelang ini, aku jadi ingin melihat pelangi.. sepertinya pelangi lebih cantik" jawabnya

"baiklah suatu saat aku akan melihatkan pelangi padamu"

"jinjja? Janji ya padaku siwonnie..."

"ne aku janji...saranghae chullie" ucapku berbisik ditelinganya

"nado saranghae" ucapnya ditelingaku

Kulihat appa tersenyum melihat kami, aku senang melihat heechul berubah kini setidaknya ia tak lagi cuek padaku hehehee. Sesampainya dirumah kulihat ada 2 mobil terparkir dihalaman rumah kami. Aku, heechul dan appa keluar dari mobil dan kami melihat 2 orang yeoja dan namja sebaya dengan appa berada didepan pintu. Heechul mengenggam tanganku erat, ia bersembunyi dibelakang punggungku. Kulihat ia amat sangat ketakutan.

"mari masuk" ucap appaku. Kulihat chullie masih saja mengenggam tanganku kuat tanpa berniat sedikitpun melepaskannya.

"siwon-ah ini kim hee joon dan kim sun ah orangtua dari heechul, masuklah kedalam dan tinggalkan heechul disini sebentar" ujar appaku tegas. Kupandangi chullie dalam. Aku berbisik kepadanya

"jangan khawatir, mereka orangtuamu dan mereka takkan menyakitimu lagi. Mereka hanya ingin berbicara padamu sebentar." Kulepas tangan heechul dari genggamannya dan akupun berlalu masuk kedalam kamar.

**SIWON POV END**

**HEECHUL POV**

Mereka datang lagi kehadapanku, aku sungguh ketakutan, kugenggam tangan siwon erat. Tapi appanya siwon menyuruhnya masuk. Awalnya aku takut ditinggal sendiri. Tapi siwon mengatakan jangan khawatir, mereka takkan menyakitiku lagi. Aku menuruti kemauan siwon. Aku berdiri ditempat kini hanya ada mereka dan aku, appa siwon juga sudah pergi meninggalkan kami diruangan ini. Aku tak berani bicara sepatah katapun saat ini. Hingga eomma menangis dan memcahkan suasana hening ini.

"Chullie, mianhae.. mianhae appa dan eomma telah berbuat salah padamu" ujar eomma dengan isak tangisnya. Aku masih diam tanpa bergerak sedikitpun

"chullie, appa taukau begini, semua karena kesalahan kami. Kami minta maaf menyakiti hatimu, membuat kau terluka begitu dalam, mendidikmu dengan cara yang salah, menekanmu sehingga kau menjadi gadis yang tak bahagia" ucap appa menatap aku. Kini tubuhku bergetar hebat, aku tak menangis bahkan aku tak menjawab apapun yang mereka katakan

"chullie jawablah kami..."ucap eomma yang tiba tiba memelukku. Aku pun melepaskan pelukkannya

"baru minta maaf sekarang eoh? Baru sadar? Baru tau kesalahan kalian apa? Setelah aku tumbuh menjadi gadis yang tak normal, selalu dikekang dan sebagainya.. kalian tahu kata maaf saja tak bisa mengobati ini" ucapku memegang dadaku yang sesak

"seharusnya kalian bertanya ini dari awal, bukan sek..." tiba tiba perut kembali lagi sakit. Dan ini sakitnya luar biasa.. aku tak dapat menahannya lagi, ya tuhan aku kenapa lagi?

"siwonniee..." ucapku terakhir kali dan aku pun tak sadarkan diri.

**HEECHUL POV end**

***seoul international hospital**

**SIWON POV**

Aku panik, gusar tak tentu arah sudah sejam chullie diperiksa oleh dokter. Tapi sang dokter belum juga keluar dan memberi kabar apapun. Perawat hanya sibuk lalu lalang diruangan ICU itu. Apa ini, aku butuh tahu kenapa chullieku sebenarnya. Kulihat orangtua chullie tak kalah khawatirnya, eommanya heechul tak berhenti hentinya menangis padahal leeteuk sudah dari tadi menenangkannya. Ya... eunhyuk dan leeteuk datang setengah jam yang lalu, dan aku yang menelpon mereka. Lama sekali dokter itu didalam.

Dokter pun keluar dari ruangannya, ia memanggil orangtua heechul. Orangtua heechul mengajak appaku juga masuk kedalam ruangan dokter. Setengah jam kemudian appa dan orangtuanya heechul keluar dari ruangan, eommanya heechul tambah menangis setelah keluar dari sana. Aku bingung kenapa heechul ya tuhan. Kemudian appa mengajakku berbicara, betapa terkejutnya aku.. KANKER PERUT STADIUM AKHIR? Ia sudah mengalaminya sejak 4 tahun yang lalu?dan ia tak dapat disembuhkan lagi? Apa ini kenapa ia selalu sakit diperutnya setiap malam...

badanku yang besar ini tak sanggup lagi berdiri, kakiku seakan mati rasa saat mendengarnya. Chullie ku akan pergi? Begitu maksudnya? ANDWAE! Itu tak boleh terjadi, aku tak akan membiarkannya pergi, ia baru saja merasakan kebahagian. Ini sungguh tak adil...

"ia masih punya waktu 3 bulan lagi didunia wonnie, bahagiakanlah ia" ujar appa

"wonnie-ah, jangan rapuh seperti ini. Chullie membutuhkanmu. Tetaplah tegar dihadapannya" ucap teuki

"won-ah, mencintai tak harus memiliki, tapi membahagiakannya untuk 3 bulan ini itu tugasmu lebih penting. Buatlah ia bahagia" ucap eunhyuk sambil menegakkan badanku

************* skip time****************

Sudah 1 bulan chullie tinggal dirumah sakit, wajahnya tampak pucat. Kini kami berada ditaman rumah sakit, aku mengajaknya berjalan-jalan agar ia tak bosan. Kini ia sedang memandangi sekumpulan anak laki-laki yang sedang bermain bola

"chullie lebih baik kita masuk kerumah sakit, cuacanya semakin dingin. Tak baik jika kau terus disini" ucapku seraya mendorong kursi roda heechul.

"wonnie apakah sebentar lagi aku akan pergi dari dunia ini"

DEG

Kata kata chullie sungguh menyayat hatiku

"sudahlah, ayo masuk" aku tak menjawab kata katanya.

Malam harinya aku sudah menyaipkan sesuatu untuk chullie kuharap ia suka hehehe

**HEECHUL POV**

Aku sendirian dikamar ini, wonnie ntah kemana sekarang... tiba tiba seorang perawat masuk keruanganku. Aku bingung bukannya dia sudah memeriksaku beberapa menit yang lalu.

"agasshi, permisi... aku disuruh mengantarkan memo ini untuk anda agasshi" ucap perawat itu, lalu pergi sebelum aku sempat bertanya dari siapa.

FROM MY CINDERELLA

"Keluarlah sebentar ke balkon kamarmu, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu. SARANGHAE"

Ahh ternyata wonnie, dasar simba jelek kenapa menyuruhku keluar malam malam begini

Srekkkkkkkk.. aku buka pintu balkon kamar tempat ku dirawat..

Tiba tiba duaaaarrr... duaaarrrr...

Kembang api bermunculan diatas dan kembang api tu bertuliskan SARANGHAE CINDERELLA ... Tak sampai disitu, puluhan balon bertebangan diudara..

"yeppuda" ucapku

Kutangkap salah satu balon berwarna sapphire blue. Disana terdapat secarik kertas. Kubuka kertas itu dan kubaca

_**Senyummu yang selalu kuinginkan**_

_**Tawamu yang hanya inginku dengar**_

_**Kau bagaikan pelangi yang selalu menghiasi langit setelah hujan **_

_**Menghiasi hari hariku walau hanya beberapa bulan**_

_**Bertahanlah demi aku cinderellaku**_

_**Karena setiap airmataku tak rela menetes **_

_**karena ku tak ingin kau meninggalkan**_

_**ku selamanya**_

_**by siwonnie **_

airmataku kini menetes demi tetes, benarkah aku akan meninggalkannya selamanya. Gomawo siwonnie karena kau, aku berubah, karena kau juga aku memaafkan orangtuaku, walaupun aku belum menyampaikannya pada orangtuaku. Terimakasih telah mengajarkanku arti sebuah cinta. Tiba tiba sebuah tangan melingkar dipinggangku, buru-buru kulap air mataku.

"johahae?" tanyanya seraya membalikkan tubuhku

"ne... neomu joha, gomawo" ucapku mencium pipinya

"aku mencintaimu, tetaplah dihatiku" ujarnya lagi

"kenapa dihatimu? Biasanya tetaplah didekatku?"tanyaku

"karena jika dihati, kau takkan pernah pergi kemana mana, selalu didekatku juga kan?"

" ne, kau benar... aku juga akan menyimpanmu dihatiku.. selamanya... saranghae.." dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, menciumku tepat dibibir, perlahan aku menutup mataku merasakan hangatnya tubuhnya ketika memelukku. Merasakan kelembutan dari setiap belaiannya. Siwon ingatlah aku dimana kau berada.

**HEECHUL POV end**

************* skip time****************

**SIWON POV**

Sudah 3 bulan heechul dirumah sakit, kondisinya makin parah. Wajahnya pucat seperti mayat, badannya bertambah kurus, bibirnya yang merah sudah memudar, kini ia tak dapat berjalan lagi. Ia hanya duduk dan tidur ditempat tidurnya. Ya tuhan aku benar benar tak sanggup melihat keadaannya kini. Semua makanan yang diberikan kepadanya selalu dimuntahkan, kanker yang ada diperutnya kini sudah tambah ganas, aku takut jika ia tak makan ia tak mendapat asupan gizi sedikit pun

"makanlah bubur ini chullienya" ucapku lirih

"aku tak bisa memakannya wonnie,"

"sedikit saja dicoba, ayolah chagi" iya mengangguk dan akupun menyuapkannya bubur ini, belum semuanya masuk kedalam mulutnya, ia memuntahkannya lagi. Dan ini lebih parah, ia memuntahkan bubur tadi beserta darah. Ya tuhan heechullie...

"chullie... " ucapku panik

"wonnie-ah aku sudah tak sanggup lagi, sakit siwonnie... aku tak kuat, perut ini tak mau menerima apapun. Aku takut siwonnie..." ucapnya dan kini ia menangis. Kurengkuh tubuhnya yang kurus, kupeluk tubuhnya erat. Setidaknya ini membuatnya tenang sedikit

Setelah ia sedikit tenang kupanggil dokter untuk memeriksanya, kini orangtua heechul, appa, eunhyuk dan leeteuk sudah ada diruangan heechul. Aku yang menelpon mereka. Kini orangtua heechul sudah resmi bercerai. Heechul tahu tentang itu dan ia merasa lega. Tapi hak asuhnya masih belum ditentukan, orangtuanya juga tak memaksa ia tinggal dengan salah satu dari mereka.

Kulihat heechul masih murung setelah diperiksa dokter jung tadi, dan kemungkinan terburuk sudah siap aku tanggung, jika memang takdir mengatakan begini.

*******skip time*************

Hujan menguyur kota seoul beberapa hari ini, awan gelap selalu menghiasi kota ini. Aku sedang melamun memandangi heechul yang sedang tidur diranjangnya. Ya kini ia tak dirumah sakit lagi. 2 hari yang lalu ia meminta pulang. Sebenarnya dokter tak memperbolehkannya. Akhirnya sekarang heechul dirawat oleh suster dari rumah sakit dirumah, yah aku sudah sekolah 1 munggu yang lalu jadinya tak bisa menemaninya di pagi hari. Ia tak pulang kerumah salah satu dari orangtuanya. Ia bersikeras akan tinggal dirumahku lagi. Dan disinilah kami sekarang di kamar tamu tempat heechul menginap beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ahhh aku teringat janjiku pada chullie yang ingin melihatkan pelangi padanya. Tapi bagaimana cara melihatkannya. Hujan saja tak berhenti henti.

Tiba tiba heechul terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia pun memanggilku, wajahnya semakin pucat. Dan ia kembali berkeringat dingin. Ya tuhan jangan sekarang kumohon.

"wonnie... aku ingin lihat pelangi" ucapnya tiba tiba, aku tak ingin mengecewakannya, aku anggukkan kepalaku. Hujan diluar sudah reda. Kubawa ia keluar dengan kuri rodanya.

Sekarang kami berada dihalaman rumahku, ia masih nampak diam.

"mana siwonnie? Aku tak melihat pelangi"

"sebentar lagi pasti ada," jawabku singkat, dan aku tak tahu apakah pelangi itu akan ada

"aku mau kau menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk siwonnie, jebal..."

Aku tersenyum padanya,

"baiklah cinderella"

Naegeseo eonjebutuh jichingeolkka  
Nan nege moouhseul himdeulge han geolkka

Deo isang amureohn maldo duhaji anhneun neohege  
Ijeneun mureulsoodo uhbneun naega dwae beoringeol

Heunhan tujeongdo han beon oebshi geujeoh neon chakhan misoro wooseojuneun  
Geu nune seuchineun seulpeum nohcheohboringeo  
Mushimhaedduhn mireohnhamingeol mianhae my love

Doraseoneun neoreul bomyeo sarangi geodheogadeon  
Shigani ijeya naegedo boigo ijjiman  
Ibyeoriran sungancheorom oneungeora saenggakhaejji  
Naege ireoke seumyeodeulgo isseoddaneun geol mollasseosso  
[ Lyrics from: lyrics/s/super_junior/shes_gone_sarangi_ ]  
Dashi dwedollil sso iddamyeonn  
Ani hanbeonman dashi woosuhjundamyeon  
Honjasuh jichin ni mameul anji mothangeo  
Uhrisuhgeun jajonshimingeol miandhae my love

Chagaweojin neoreul bomyeo ibyeori benjyeohganeun  
Sunganeul ijeneun eojjeolsoo uhbseumeul nan aljiman  
Sarangiran ireumeuro sseosohi muldeulddaechoreom  
Naege sarangi ddeonagago isseohddaneungeol mollasseosso

Mianhadaneun maljochado

Ireokena miandhande  
Ireo naega museunmareul otteohke haeyahalkka  
Sumjocha swil su uhbseulmankeum ohjireowo  
Nohcheobeorin shigansogeul seohdulleo hemaeuhbwado  
Ijewa hal su inneun geol obdaneun geoseul

Doraseonneun neoreul bomyeo sarangi geodhyugadeon  
Shigani ijeya naegedo boigo ijjiman  
Ibyeoriran sunganchoreom oneungeora saenggakhaejji  
Naege ireoke

Seumyeodeulgo issuhddaneun geol mollasseosso

_**She's Gone (Sarangi Dduhnada) by super junior**_

"Suaramu masih tetap bagus siwonnie, hukk hukkk gomawo siwonnie hukk hukk" ucapnya dan ia sedikit batuk.

"kau tak apa chullie? Lebih baik kita masuk" ujarku cemas

"aniya, aku ingin menunggu pelangi... sebentar lagi siwonnie" ucapnya bersikeras...

Setengah jam kami menunggu tapi tak ada tanda tanda pelangi, ia masih saja tetap menunggu

"ayo kita masuk chullie, ini sudah setengah jam" ajakku

Saat hendak berbalik masuk, tiba tiba heechul menahan tanganku.

"wonnie, pelangi..." ucapnya

Aku melihat kelangit, ya benar pelangi. Akhirnya aku bisa melihatkan pelangi padanya. Akankah ini yang pertama dan terakhir. Tuhan jangan ambil ia sekarang kumohon. Aku meneteskan air mataku. Kulihat heechul masih saja melihat keatas... ia senang sekali, sekali kali ia masih terbatuk batuk. Perlahan tapi pasti pelangi itu menghilang, kulihat raut kecewe heechul kini.

"wonnie, katakan terima kasihku pada appamu, eunhyuk dan leeteuk ya..." ujarnya

"kenapa aku yang harus mengatakannya? Kenapa bukan kau"

"aniya, oh ya katakan pada orangtuaku. Aku sudah memaafkan mereka. Aku juga bukan anak yang baik untuk mereka." Ucapnya lagi

"chullie kau jangan berbicara begitu, semua yang kau katakan tadi, kau yang akan mengatakannya." Ucapku kesal

"satu lagi aku juga mengucapkan ribuan terima kasih untukmu, gomawo telah mengubahku,menjagaku, dan mencintaiku. Wonnie bawa aku kedalam, aku sangat lelah sekarang"

"baiklah"

*kamar heechul

"wonnie aku lelah, aku ingin tidur bersamamu, dipeluk olehmu..." ucapnya

"baiklah" akupun naik keranjangnya, memeluk erat dirinya. Dan aku tahu ntah kapan lagi aku akan memeluknya

"wonnie saranghae" ucapnya dan ia tertidur,

"nado saranghae my cinderella"

DEG

Wajahnya pucat pasi

Tubuhnya dingin seperti es

Hembusan nafasnya menghilang

Aku hanya bisa menangis dalam diam sekarang.

Heechullie, wanita pertama yang merebut hatiku yang akan selalu dihatiku

*****skiptime*********

Aku berada dipemakaman sekarang, pemakaman orang yan sangat sangat aku cintai seumur hidupku. Aku tak hentinya menangis memandangi makamnya. Eomma heechul dari tadi pingsan, sehingga tak bisa ikut kepemakaman. Semua orang sudah pergi. Appa, eunhyuk dan leeteuk membiarkan aku sendiri disini, karena aku yang memintanya. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan satu halpadanya...

Kau adalah pelangiku, cinderellaku

Bagiku mencintaimu dan dapat mengenalmu menoreh luka indah

Aku bisa merasakanmu, meski mataku tertutup

Dan aku tersenyum saat melhatmu tersenyum

Chullie

Ingatlah kau selalu dihatiku...

Saranghae my princess...

END...


End file.
